


Spiritual Indulgence

by NidoranDuran



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Soul Gem Play, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sayaka doesn't mind getting caught doing uncouth things with her own soul gem, because she's been waiting for Kyouko to come upon her doing just that this whole time. For Kinky-no-Kyoukai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiritual Indulgence

Kyouko had walked in on Sayaka doing all manner of things in their bedroom when she returned home suddenly and without warning; which, due to Kyouko's gleeful teasing of whatever Sayaka was doing when she caught her, was most times she came home. Sometimes, they were the calm and innocent moments, a girl sleepily lying in bed or lazily reading a book, other times humming to herself a classical tune that Kyouko recognized but could never name. But most times, her girlfriend was doing things much more lurid than that. On her knees and with her face buried in a pillow, working a vibrator in and out of herself steadily. Lying spread out on the bed and very slowly fondling her breasts, doing little else as her thighs rubbed together and she sought the slowest burn of passion she could fathom. Standing on her knees as she fingered both holes in steady tandem, whispering to herself something too low to hear but which must have been embarrassing given the way her cheeks burned bright at the realization that her girlfriend was watching.

But all of those paled in comparison to what Kyouko saw before her, the bedroom door open a crack and the redhead peeking in to see what her girlfriend had done before she was going to surprise her, but what she got nearly sending her stumbling back and ruining the entire stealthy approach. Sayaka lay on the bed, legs spread and moving wildly, heels digging into the mattress as they dragged wildly about, her entire body in a fit of needy, fiery writhing. Between her perpetually moving legs, a hand rubbed in a frantic pace against her mound, whose utterly drenched state was as apparent as could be, a small puddle of her nectar formed to indicate that she had been at this potentially for a couple hours now. But what was really distressing was what she held in her other hand. Not one of her breasts, or even a fistful of mattress to try and stem the intense tide of frustration that came from being multi-orgasmic all by her lonesome.

It was her soul gem.

Not only did she hold the ornately encapsulated blue gem that held her very spirit itself, but she had it up to her lips, licking at it with the kind of fervor that Sayaka rarely even showed Kyouko's pussy, which gave the redhead just the slightest twinge of jealousy beneath her shock and worry. Kissing and licking excitedly at the receptacle for her own soul, Sayaka was moaning with a volume so loud, a tone so twisting and shaky, that Kyouko tried to remember the last time she had even heard it. Perhaps in the depths of their last all night sex binge, but to get that deep into something was usually not something that time or energy could allow for, and Kyouko had not been gone long enough to even let Sayaka build up that much of a need all by herself.

It wasn't the time to get turned on, of course, but Kyouko couldn't help it. Sayaka's skirt was pulled up and her blouse was unbuttoned, which along with her black knee-highs was all she had on. Ragged and in a state of half-undress, with her body so utterly bared and needy, moving with the heated throb of lust, a rhythm so uniquely Sayaka that the motion would have been equally at home grinding against Kyouko's lips, she was the utter portrait of lust. Outrage and confusion may have been the dominant emotions Kyouko was left with, but the simmering undercurrent of lust hit her between her legs, left her groaning as she stared in guilty silence, unsure what she should do but in practice, simply admiring it as a hand slowly reached down to unzip her short shorts.

Sayaka was in her own world, quite simply. She couldn't stop moaning and bucking, her fervid masturbation having gone on for so long that time seemed to stop having much in the way of meaning and all she was left feeling was the most raw indulgence of paradise. She had discovered by total accident what sensation applied directly to her soul gem could do, but that first lick had driven the bluenette to her knees, and for the past two hours, she had indulged in her twisted new sensation, adoring the way her soul gem felt through everything she did. It was an inexplicable sensation, certainly very physical in its manifestation, but equally spiritual, providing a sense of elation well above what merely rubbing her mound would have produced. Of course, it was wen she paired the two that the moment really shine and she found herself deep in debauchery and self-love until Kyouko came home and she could show her girlfriend the incredible thing she had discovered about soul gems. 

Her orgasm brought her cries to an even louder volume, her whole body trembling and her eyes rolling back as another heavy surge of bliss swept electrically across her weary and pleasure-wracked body. She was under the power of something more intense than she could ever fathom, and she loved it, having lost count of how many times she'd gotten off, but feeling no reason to stop. Thrashing about madly on the bed brought her upright as she got ready to shift into another position, holding the soul gem tightly and ready for another round of using the soul gem to fuck herself, which she found the most scandalous of all, when she spotted Kyouko in the door way.

Her eyes went wide, but as far as being caught doing something embarrassing went, her cheeks were already bright red just from the pressure she was under, and more importantly, she was at a point beyond shame now, where her lust simply overwhelmed everything she knew and left her with only one goal in mind. “You're home!” she said excitedly, putting her soul gem down and moving eagerly over to the edge of the bed, inviting Kyouko over excitedly. “Come here!”

Kyouko was a little startled by the incredibly eager come-on she was greeted with, Sayaka up on her knees at the edge of the bed, hands out, angling for a kiss. It wasn't the kind of reaction she was used to being greeted by, usually some remarks about how she could have knocked and the ensuing banter acting as a buffer before one of them jumped the other and got down to the issue of Kyouko joining her interrupted and still very horny girlfriend. There was none of that to be found in that moment, and Kyouko was on edge as she stepped forward, wondering if there was some manner of trick or prank being pulled. But the only thing being pulled on as her arm as Sayaka seized her by the sleeve and tugged her sharply into the kiss, impatient as could be to get things going.

Sayaka had definitely kissed Kyouko that way before, but usually it was after she had just been eaten out to multiple successive orgasms. It was the already flame, passionate kiss of someone who wanted nothing more in the world than Kyouko against them, while still having the energy and intensity that an exhausted, post-sex goodnight makeout lacked. For Kyouko, who had merely been enticed visually and had before then been off picking up some groceries, it was jarring; she was usually just as fired up in such a kiss, but this time she was the uncertain girl dealing with someone so much more gone than she was, and she didn't exactly know how to respond.

Fingers threaded through Kyouko's, and she thought for a moment that it was a romantic gesture and that a satisfied Sayaka would pull her down for some awkwardly scheduled but very welcome mid-afternoon cuddles, or perhaps something heated but steady to start her off. Instead, Sayaka slipped the ring off of Kyouko's finger, the symbol-marked form that the soul gem took to be easily worn and carried around without problem. Once off, it quickly changed in the bluenette's hands to its original form, easily palmed and held as Sayaka pulled away from the kiss.

“Give that back,” Kyouko said, stumbling as she tried to lean forward and seize it. She had been taken off guard by Sayaka's sneaky fingers, and while she didn't know why Sayaka had seized it, she didn't trust it to not be for some kind of nefarious purpose. “Come on Sayaka, what are you doing?” she groaned, swiping her hand forward as Sayaka skittered backwards up against the headboard. “Give that back, you know it's not a toy.” There seemed little playful about the vessel for her soul itself being seized by her girlfriend, and especially given what she had walked in on Sayaka doing with her own soul gem, she was worried and not looking to be played around with like that.

Until Sayaka licked along the red gem.

A sudden throb of pleasure that surged across Kyouko's entire body left her weak, practically flopping down against the mattress as she twitched and shuddered, jaw trembling as her eyes went wide. It was confusing and unexpected, but not entirely unwelcome. The surge of sensation was so much more than she had thought it could have been, weakening her outright as she whined and tried to reach for Sayaka still. “Shit,” she groaned, wincing as her hand extended once more, a wet, firm kiss to the gem making her twist again. She was quickly coming to understand why she had found Sayaka in such a state of lust, and why she had been playing with her soul gem. “Sayaka, please, what do you... Why?” Her breath came hard to her as she crawled her way over to her girlfriend, each little peck and lick making her body throb with more of that intense sensation. It was powerful, and she found herself unbearably wet in very short order because of it. “Ngh, it's so good!”

“Because I want you feel how good this is,” Sayaka purred, licking her lips as she watched Kyouko's slow approach. Each inch forward showed her struggling more and more with the lust welling up inside of her, and she could see the desperation grow in her eyes, the ecstatic and frustrated swell of need that she couldn't hide. “Sure, you could keep coming over to me and grab the soul gem back, or you could turn around and let me show you what I've been learning for the past few hours.” She licked her lips, able to see the response in Kyouko's eyes, the mad and utterly simple decision that the redhead made with such ease that it was almost embarrassing, and in seconds, she had Kyouko's denim shorts-clad rear shoving its back into her face needily. Kyouko wasn't a hundred percent certain why she needed to do this, but it was apparently a condition, and she was in no state to argue with that.

Sayaka did impatiently away with her girlfriend's shorts, then with her panties, unsurprised to find them soaked given even the small taste she had been given so far. "Don't worry, you're going to love this. It's probably been my favorite part so far, myself." She pressed the soul gen sideways against the redhead's pussy and dragged slowly down, giving Kyouko the twin sensations of genital and spiritual stimulation. It was a twisted sensation that Kyouko's head craned to let out the most delightful of noises as she got her first real taste of what was going on, quickly seeing the appeal as she shook a little.

"How?" she let out wearily, biting her trembling lip as she looked over her shoulder to find Sayaka on her knees behind her, face lit up with the smile of someone who suddenly had a vast playground before them and all the intention in the world of misusing that power. "How does it feel this good? I don't understand." Her fingers dug into the bedding as the gem continued to drift up and down along her dripping slit, teasing and taunting penetration as Sayaka took her sweet time in toying with her.

"I don't either," Sayaka confessed with a smile, her free hand running along Kyouko's taut ass cheeks excitedly. "But I do know that the more you do it, the better it feels, and I've gotten off so many times so far." Having spent so long masturbating, it was a joy to have Kyouko around, able to toy with her and have some fun subjecting another to the amazing pleasures she'd found. It was always more fun to be with her girlfriend than alone, and she now had so much that she wanted to share with her fellow magical girl. "Don't question it, just enjoy how this feels, alright? I promise, it'll be amazing if you let it go on." She leaned forward to press a little kiss to the dripping slit as she toyed with the gem against Kyouko's clit, enjoying the relentless shivering and shaking of her hips as the pleasure proved more than she could bear or stay still through. All according to plan.

Greedy licks lapped up every drop of the sweet nectar leaking from Kyouko's puffy slit, while the soul gem traced along her outline pushed against her labia, and just in general did everything it could to externally stimulate her. It was the most amazing "sex toy" the redhead had ever felt, because not only did she have the sensation of its touch, but she had the way it fed back onto the gem itself, radiating and setting her body alight, her physical and spiritual forms both burning up brightly. It was so strange, but she found herself embracing it more and more, and soon enough she wasn't even questioning it, just savouring the sensation. "P-put it in me," she said, biting her lip as she looked back toward Sayaka. "Sayaka, please, I want to feel it..." There was more to that sentence, but it was lost in a whine as she shivered and twisted even hotter and harder. It was ecstasy.

Gladly indulging in her girlfriend's request, Sayaka licked her lips as she began to push the soul gem right between her pussy lips, easing it very slowly into Kyouko, her grip tight upon it as she did so. Her other hand seemed to gain a new sense of purpose as well, grabbing one of her taut cheeks and pulling it to the side as she leaned her face into her ass and took a long, slow lick right up the cleft of the redhead's rear. The moan it drew was inhuman, the combination of being penetrated by her soul gem and having her ass even teased like that proving too much for Kyouko to handle. She abandoned shame even quicker than Sayaka had, and she wasn't sorry about that in the goddamn least.

Nothing that Kyouko had ever been fucked by--and the list of sex toys both proper and improvised ran more formidably than she was willing to admit to any living soul--provided as amazing a sensation. The gem itself may have been unspectacular as something to be penetrated by, its size and shape hardly a good stand-in for a dildo--though not the worst she'd ever used--but it was more than made up for by the feeling the gem itself gave her. Her tight vaginal lining, clung tightly to the gem, and she could feel the texture of it on a metaphysical level. The wetness, the warmth, all providing sensations on a grander plane of being and feeling than she could have ever fathomed. Each little sensation was something spreading across her entire body, igniting her nerves in brilliant white-hot fire, and it was incredible. Sayaka kept pumping away steadily as her tongue went to excited work at her ass.

The orally fixated Kyouko was usually the one who found her face buried in an ass when they were having sex, but she absolutely adored those wonderful reversals, when the oft-dominant Sayaka decided that toying with her girlfriend meat rimming her. It was a delight, and even if the steady pumping of her soul gem in and out of her pussy was proving the most mind-blowing sensation she had ever known, there was still something to be said for the way Sayaka's tongue slithered back and forth against her quivering pink hole, lavishing it in excited attention. It was all meant to induce the most intense writhing within Kyouko that she could get, of course; far from selfless, Sayaka just wanted to see her girlfriend dance and writhe for her, but Kyouko didn't care what the reason was, as long as the sensation continued. Her spine could arch and her moans could spill out heavier and hotter, and she wouldn't hold them back; as long as Sayaka continued to eat her ass, she would do anything.

Not only was she quick to find out exactly what Sayaka had been onto, strange it may have looked, but Kyouko was swept away by it so much faster. Perhaps it was because of the two she was the more overtly sexual one, or perhaps it was fueled by her girlfriend's vigorous and dominant introduction of it to her sweeping her away quickly; the touch of another always did wonders for such things. Maybe it was just that when there was a tongue lapping at her pucker, she was willing to entertain literally any idea to keep it going. But whatever it was, she was losing herself quickly. The sensation was incredible, and she felt no shame about her impending orgasm, the way in which she screamed and shook as she climaxed, whining as her toes curled and her head rolled far back. She'd never gotten off so fast before in her life, but the searing sensation running electrically across her body was so maddening that she had zero reason to mind. The pleasure tearing madly across her mind proved so all-consuming that she was happy with the end result no matter what.

The final piece of understanding came when the immediate waves of madness ceased, when Sayaka pulled away and a sense of intense impatience washed over her. She needed more, she decided, needed to pursue whatever this was further, to its most intense and twisted conclusion. She made a mad dash right for the table, seizing Sayaka's soul gem and bringing it between her legs. The bluenette could only gasp and lean forward in panic before Kyouko slipped it into her pussy, in essence fucking herself with her girlfriend's soul. Sayaka let out a squeal of frantic delight as she flopped down onto her back, lying on the bed and staring in wide-eyed amazement at Kyouko.

"Fuck," she whined. "I wasn't expecting that, but--ngh, fuck, Kyouko that feels so good! This is so messed up, but it's amazing. Please, come lie beside me, and I'll fuck myself wi--ah! She reached with her free hand for Kyouko's, pulling the redhead down onto the bed to lie beside her as she impatiently slipped the soul gem slick with Kyouko's juices right into her own pussy. She had wanted to lick it clean first, taunting the orally fixated girl with having her soul licked off, but this would do just fine too. Kyouko's intense warmth settled beside her, and the two of them began to indulge in this strange, spiritual masturbation session together.

They moaned and shivered in unison as each fucked themselves with the other's purest essence. They could feel the other on a level so utterly beyond words and potentially even human emotion in general, their bodies lighting up in fiery brilliance and need as they found something more intense than either could have ever fathomed. Their long and storied sex life had pushed them to many incredible heights before, but this was so utterly beyond them that they didn't know what to do, aside from kiss. Kiss madly and without restraint, making out with that same fire Sayaka had opened their lovemaking session with, and this time it was thankfully much more mutual.

Legs squirmed about, Kyouko's right and Sayaka's left both entangling and crossing repeatedly as they proved themselves both in dire need of more need to themselves than they had, but neither wanted to relinquish the accompanying warmth and softness of the other beside them. It was a strange combination of sensations, but it felt wrong to pull away, even if by pure virtue of what they were doing to themselves, they had never been closer or more intimate than they were in that second. They needed the other's touch and warmth, the mad kisses as their fingers interlaced and held tightly together, the two holding hands as they pushed forward in this unconventionally and at least somewhat messed up indulgence. They couldn't dare slow down after they'd gotten started, on a level of lust too deep and powerful to even fathom looking back from. They could go only forward, and not stop until they were too exhausted to continue.

"I can't believe this," Kyouko purred, breaking away from the kiss only to nuzzle into Sayaka's neck and bite down against her soft skin, drawing sharp gasps and squeals of delight from the bluenette. Her little love bits and nibbles always worked well when she was on top and riding Sayaka's strap-on, and they suited this moment just as perfectly. Even with them pumping the other's soul gems quickly in and out of each others' pussies, feeling the other's folds tight against their very essences, any extra little touch helped, driving the pleasure to even greater heights as they found themselves on a greedy level of need where no pleasure was 'too much' pleasure. Fingers ran up and down slits and rubbed against clits as they made a proper masturbatory show of what they were doing, but even still, they never released the grip on the other's hands to free up more touches or tend to breasts--their own, or the other's. That was one thing neither was ready to negotiate about.

Release came simultaneously, and proved as mind-blowing as could be. They screamed out in bliss, Kyouko pulling her lips back to Sayaka's just in time for her bottom lip to be bit down by the enraptured bluenette, who asserted her dominance in that final searing flash of the most intense sensations that either of them had ever known. They shook and bucked and writhed as they howled, neither able to hold back the madness descending upon their bodies. They weren't designed to endure that much sensation, but the exceeding of what ought to have been their limits proved so enticing that both wanted even more of it, gluttonously wondering if the other would still be up for even more at some point, even if they had to take a moment to cool off.

What wasn't conducive to cooling off was the way Sayaka rolled onto Kyouko after the two withdrew the other's soul gem from between their legs, leaving the quim-coated vessels on the bedside table as they came down from their highs with slow, deep, slightly lazy kisses. They both shook with each breath they took in as fingers ran through hair and along bodies.

"The ice cream I got might be melted by now," Kyouko said weakly into her girlfriend's lips. "I didn't think to put it away before I came to check on you, and I forgot about it once we got going."

"Mm, right, you have to make supper," Sayaka sighed, pulling up off of Kyouko with a whine of exertion. "Sorry, I got a little carried away, didn't I?"

"I wouldn't call masturbating for two straight hours and then pulling me down for two rounds 'a little' carried away," Kyouko sneered as she pulled up off of the bed and smirked. "But that's okay, after we're done eating, I wouldn't mind getting carried away again. There's a lot of stuff I'm curious about trying now."


End file.
